Clan
Los Clanes 'son grupos de jugadores que se asocian bajo un nombre, como un equipo. En la web oficial hay un fansite kit disponible para ayudar a los clanes a hacer que sus webs se vean bien con varios banners, imágenes y más. Como unirse a un clan Para unirte a un clan primero tienes que ser invitado, entonces en Contactos --> Clan te saldra la invitación con el nombre del clan. Pulsa aceptar o rechazar. Como crear un clan Los clanes son creados en el juego, en la pestaña Contactos --> Clan, escribiendo un nombre para el clan que no esté siendo utilizado aún. Ventajas *Da acceso al chat de clan que puede ser usado por todos los miembros del clan. *Te permite contactar con otros jugadores mas fácil. *La capacidad de unirte a la sesión de los miembros del clan. *La posibilidad de recibir ayuda de jugadores más avanzados. *Los miembros en tu clan pueden ser quitados de los contactos para hacerla mas facil de manejar. *Poder participar en la construcción del Clan Dojo. Clan Dojo El Dojo de los Clanes es el punto de encuentro para los clanes asi como el lugar donde se hace Research. Emblema del Clan El emblema del clan es un equipamiento que se puede comprar en la tienda por platinum y muestra una imagen holografica del logo del clan en el hombro derecho de tu Warframe. Listado de Clanes :''Artículo principal: Listado de Clanes Hay muchisimos clanes en warframe. Algunos de ellos estan en esta lista. Puedes añadir el tuyo siguiendo la pequeña guía en el artículo principal de Listado de Clanes. Niveles de clan Los clanes son divididos en cinco niveles para mantener las competiciones y los precios del Dojo "justos". El nivel del clan es determinado por el nivel mas alto de Clan Hall en el Clan Dojo. Eso significa que, un clan de por ejemplo 14 miembros que construye un Grander Hall, va a tener que competir contra otros Mountain Tier clans así como tener que pagar el coste que pagaria un Mountain clan de entre 100-300 miembros al construir. Clan Fantasma Los Clanes Fantasmas pueden tener 10 miembros como màximo. Los clanes con menos de 10 miembros pueden reclutar hasta tener 10. Para crecer mas, primero tendran que construir el Great Hall. Clan de las Sombras Los Clanes de las Sombras pueden tener 30 miembros como màximo. Los clanes con menos de 30 miembros pueden reclutar hasta tener 30. Para crecer mas, primero tendran que construir el Greater Hall. Clan de la Tormenta Los Clanes de la Tormenta pueden tener 100 miembros como màximo. Los clanes con menos de 100 miembros pueden reclutar hasta tener 100. Para crecer mas, primero tendran que construir el Grand Hall. Clan de la Montaña Los Clanes de la Montaña pueden tener 300 miembros como màximo. Los clanes con menos de 300 miembros pueden reclutar hasta tener 300. Para crecer mas, primero tendran que construir el Grandest Hall. Clan de la Luna Los Clanes de la Luna pueden tener 1000 miembros como màximo. Los clanes con menos de 1000 miembros pueden reclutar hasta alcanzar los 1000. Un clan de 1000 personas no puede crecer mas, pero puede continuar creando clan halls. Rangos y Roles There are 8 ranks and roles available in a clan. Ranks are not strictly seniority or levels of authority, but rather a set of '''"Roles" (privileges) for a player within the clan. Players are assigned ranks by anyone with the Promote role (up to their own level by default) or Regulator Role (top 2 by default) by clicking on the member in the clan view of the contacts window in game. A clan creator will always start as a "Warlord" and have all roles available to him/her. Default Assignments Roles Definitions